


Christmas Tree

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst (?), M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Nag-exchange gift ang mag-asawang Kyungsoo and Jongin at binago nito ang buhay nila, pinatatag ang pagmamahalang walang makahihigit pa.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> hello. enjoy. hehe  
> Merry Christmas! ^^  
> Sana magustuhan niyo ang aking munting handog na hindi man lang pinroofread.

**_Christmas Eve._ **

Busy man si Jongin sa trabaho kahit bisperas ng pasko, nakangiti parin si Kyungsoo na nagpe-prepare para sa kanilang Noche Buena. Jongin’s stuck sa opisina niya pero he gave his husband the assurance na uuwi ito bago magpasko so they could celebrate together.

Mabango ang kusina, lalo pa at na-bake na ang oreo cookies that Kyungsoo baked para sa mister nito. He smiled inhaling the chocolatey scent straight from the oven. This scent, these cookies are the reason kung paano nagkakilala ang mag-asawa, it’s their _red string of love_ ika nga.

Kyungsoo is a kindergarten teacher, he love kids the most. Hindi lang ito nagtuturo sa mga bata, he became their another parent. Maalaga si Kyungsoo, maaruga and showered the kids with warm affection.

He doesn’t do favorites subalit may nagbubukod tanging estudyante na napalapit sa kanya. Raeon is a four year old toddler, tahimik at iyakin subalit napakalambing pagdating kay Kyungsoo. And the teacher sees him as a fragile kid, fragile at gusto niyang ingatan until he blooms into a full grown man.

That’s why Kyungsoo would secretly bake him cookies na paborito din niya since he’s a little kid kaedad ni Raeon. He’d sneak it in sa bag ng bata while they’re waiting sa sundo nito, Raeon’s uncle na _~~lowkey~~_ \- okay, scratch that, supeeeeeeeeeeeer crush ni Kyungsoo.

Yes. Super Crush. Madaming letter _e_ to exaggerate.

Kasi who won’t like a Jongin Kim? Bukod sa pinagpala ito ng god like beauty at napaka kisig na katawan, he’s really sweet and palaging nakangiti kay Kyungsoo.

Honestly speaking, bonus nalang for Kyungsoo ang visual ng Jongin. What’s with Jongin Kim that captures Kyungsoo’s heart is his love for Raeon. Kahit he’s just the uncle, everyday he’d pick him up sa school, bring him to lunch bago ihatid sa bahay nila, he always makes sure that the kid is smiling kapag lumabas itong nakanguso from school.

So, to make the story short, Jongin manned up, asked teacher Kyungsoo out for a date, a date turned into another date, and another and another and another date. On their sixth date, napainit ang gabi nila, from them dancing on a club’s dance floor, they ended sa flat ni Jongin, dancing on his couch, on his bed.

After it, they decided to give their relationship a try. And look where they are now, 5 years happily married. Wala pa silang anak, but they’re trying. Jongin said it’s okay, he’s not in a rush and still wanted na ma solo si Kyungsoo as long as he can.

 _‘We’re still on our honeymoon phase darling. Let’s just enjoy it also I don’t think I’m ready to share your attention with a baby, I’m your baby!’_ Jongin would always pout at Kyungsoo after they make love.

But this night, everything is destined to change.

“Ayan! Perfect na!” Baekhyun asks after helping Kyungsoo set up the dining table ng mga Kim for their Noche Buena, for the big reveal. “Sigurado at maiinlab sayo lalo si Jongin nito.” Baekhyun gave Kyungsoo’s squishy ass globe a squeeze resulting for the Mr. Kim to flinch, throwing Jongin’s bestfriend a deathly glare. “Duh, ang arte, for your information Kyungsoo Kim, hindi ko bet yang pwet mo kahit maging top man ako. Ayokong patayin ni Jongin no.” Irap ni Baekhyun.

“Mukha kang tanga Baek.” Kyungsoo attacks, proceeding to fix the candles na nasa gitna ng mesa.

Tonight’s going to be a very special night for him, for Jongin and for their marriage and he can feel it. Kaya hindi niyang maiwasan ang ma-excite at the same time ang kabahan which Baekhyun quickly notices.

Si Jongin man ang tunay na bestfriend ni Baekhyun in between sa mag-asawa but somehow, the revelation he discovered along with Kyungsoo a couple weeks ago made them inseparable lately.

They’re both excited.

“Kyungsoo.. Jongin would _like-_ no, he’d love it even.” Sabi ni Baekhyun para i-assure si Kyungsoo na everything would turn out perfectly fine.

“But he said na-“

“No Soo, shut it. Trust me okay? Jongin would love your gift, pretty sure he’d kiss the life out of you kapag nalaman niya what is coming along the way.” Napangiti si Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun, flattered sa concern ng kaibigan. “Na-wrap mo na ba yun?” Tanong niya.

Isang tango ang tugon ni Kyungsoo, nakangiting nakatingin sa direksyon kung saan nakatayo ang mataas at simpleng Christmas Tree nila sa salas, underneath it are boxes of gifts, pati ang maliit na regalo ni Kyungsoo para sa kanyang mahal na asawa.

“Basta balitaan mo ko sa happenings tonight? Pero pag na overjoyed ang kaibigan ko, please wag mo na ikwento kung ililipad ka niya sa kama. Eew.” Baekhyun shivers recalling that one time when he accidentally walks in the couple doing it sa exact bed ni Baekhyun! THE NERVE! ANG BABABOY!

_Grabe talaga ang kalibogan, walang pinipiling oras at lugar._

“Thanks ninong.” Nakangiting sagot ni Kyungsoo but Baekhyun who hates cheesiness rolls his eyes.

“Ugh, stop it, ang cringey!” Maarteng tugon ni Baekhyun bago hilahin si Kyungsoo palapit sa kanya upang yakapin ng mabilis ngunit mahigpit. “Merry Christmas Kyungsoo.” He whispers happily.

“Merry Christmas Baek! I hope na makikita mo na yung tamang lalaki for you.” He says, Baekhyun leans in to whisper.

“Nakita ko na actually, ayaw mo lang ibigay ang number niya.”

Kyungsoo groans, nais man nitong maging masaya si Baekhyun but he can never give Chanyeol’s number. Pakboi si Chanyeol and Baekhyun deserves someone na tanging siya lang ang mamahalin at walang ka-hating iba.

“Uwi ka na nga..” Kyungsoo pushes him lightly out of the house, hindi na din pinahirapan pa ni Baekhyun ang kaibigan at lumabas din on his own free will, besides ayaw niyang ma stuck sa traffic sa EDSA at baka doon na magcelebrate ng pasko.

“Thank you Kyungsoo. Have a good night!” After mag beso, ay tuluyan na ngang umalis si Baekhyun at iniwan ang kaibigan para bigyan ng oras para maghanda para sa Noche Buena nilang mag-asawa.

_It wasn’t long since personal na nagkakilala sina Kyungsoo at Jongin, they went into a few dates before deciding to give their relationship a shot._

_Lucky for them, they match each other perfectly. Kyungsoo isn’t a cuddler but Jongin is a baby demanding for cuddles every fucking time. Mahal siya ni Kyungsoo, sobra kaya he made exemption just for his boyfriend._

_26 si Kyungsoo, 25 si Jongin when they did their very first trip to Italy. Third year anniversary nila and Jongin planned the trip for them without telling Kyungsoo as a surprise gift for his boyfriend._

_Nagulat nalang si Kyungsoo ng nasa airport na sila, ready to fly._

_“Jongin, w-where- Fucking Italy?” Natawa si Jongin habang aliw na nakatingin sa gulat na reaksyon ng nobyo, namumula ang pisngi and damn, lalo siyang naiinlab kay Kyungsoo._

_Hindi alintana ang mga mata na nakatingin sa kanila, Jongin pulls Kyungsoo into a hug habang nasa gitna ng airport, pushing the smaller’s head sa kanyang dibdib, making him listen to his heart._

_“Let’s fly to fucking Italy alright babe?” Malambing lang ang boses ni Jongin, calming his overwhelmed boyfriend. “Don’t ask anything na and have fun with me.” At hindi din nagtagal when Kyungsoo clings on his lover, clenching his fist sa damit ng nobyo._

_“Okay.” Pabulong na sagot ni Kyungsoo, tiptoeing, aiming na halikan sa labi ang iniirog. “I love you.” Paglalambing ni Kyungsoo thinking na he’s not enough for Jongin. So here he is, telling him those sincere words._

_“I love you too baby..” Jongin answers bago halikan muli sa labi ang kasintahan._

_Maya maya pa ay boarding na nila._

_They only got three days sa Italy kaya sinuyod nila lahat ng sikat na tourist spot ng siyudad. From Colosseum, Pantheon, Leaning Tower of Pisa at lahat ng famous cathedrals and churches, name it at napuntahan nilang dalawa._

_At night naman, they would make love, isang round, dalawa. Matutulog silang nakahubad, nagyayakapan at walang katapusang sinasabi ang mga katagang ‘mahal kita’, ‘I love you’ at ‘ikaw lang hamambuhay’._

_Sa huling gabi ng dalawa, maaga silang umuwi sa hotel room. Pagod sa maghapong adventure, Kyungsoo flopped down on his bed and Jongin hovers him, their lips moving on a symphony na tanging silang dalawa lang ang may alam._

_“Baby, pagod ako.” Reklamo ni Kyungsoo, his thumb playing across Jongin’s face._

_“Talaga?” Jongin teases, pulling Kyungsoo closer hanggang sa magdikit ang kanilang obvious bulges._

_“Hmm.” Ungol ni Kyungsoo na patuloy lang hinahalikan ang labi ng mahal niya._

_“Alright.” Jongin gave Kyungsoo’s swollen lips a lick bago tumayo, napaupo din si Kyungsoo, nakanguso. “Ligo ka na baby then let’s have dinner.”_

_“Pwede bang dito nalang tayo kumain? Pagod na ko baby..” Kyungsoo whines wearily._

_Jongin’s laughter resonates the room, naupo ito sa tabi ng nobyo and make him lean sa kanyang katawan._

_“That’s the plan baby. Anyway, you want to shower with me? Para mabilis? I can scrub your back.”_

_“Pwede din mahal ko..” Kyungsoo rubs his nose sa panga ni Jongin, nagpapababy kaya naman binuhat siya agad ng kasintahan patungo sa shower room._

_Nothing lewd happened sa banyo, naligo lang sila peacefully and Jongin really scrubbed Kyungsoo’s back. They get dressed into their onesie, a bear one for Jongin while a penguin for Kyungsoo, after the teacher blow dried Jongin’s charcoal dark hair lumabas na sila ng bathroom at nabitawan ni Kyungsoo ang hawak na suklay sa bumungad._

_There’s a heart shape made with red roses petals sa gitna ng kanilang kama, a candlelight pathway patungo sa nakabukas na balkonahe kung saan may round table and a very romantic candlelight dinner served, may bucket of wine sa gilid nito._

_“Did you like it?” Bulong ni Jongin sa kasintahan, his arms snaked around the smaller’s waist, his chest pressed against Kyungsoo’s warm back._

_“Jongin..” Shaky ang boses ni Kyungsoo, labis ang tuwa at emosyon na nararamdaman._

_Dati gusto lang niyang maging kaibigan ng crush pero here they are, Jongin making his heart race happily._

_Umikot si Kyungsoo inside Jongin’s arms at niyakap si Jongin, sobbing._

_“Bakit umiiyak? Ayaw ba?” Umiling si Kyungsoo at umiyak muna, hinayaang maubos ang luha. “I love you.” Jongin whispers, pinapatahan ang mahal._

_“Bakit ganito Jongin? Bakit mo ginagawa lahat ng to?” Alam ni Kyungsoo ang sagot pero hindi niya na inexpect na ganito siya ka-mahal ng kanyang nobyo._

_Deserve ba niya lahat ng ito?_

_Deserve ba niya si Jongin?_

_“Do you want me to answer that?” Jongin mocks, giggling when umiling si Kyungsoo._

_Alam niya ang sagot at kung baka Jongin would put it into words ay iiyak nalang siya hanggang sa makatulog._

_Mahal na mahal din niya si Jongin subalit looking at his bank account, hindi ito afford ni Kyungsoo. Gusto niya ding ipakita, iparamdam sa kasintahan kung gaano niya ito kamahal. That he is too, is fucking crazy for Jongin._

_Kaya biglang lumuhod si Kyungsoo surprising Jongin._

_“Mahal na mahal kita baby, alam mo yan. And everything you’re doing for me, to make me feel special and loved is too fluttering. You make my heart beats crazily every fucking time and I want you every day of my life. Jongin Kim, will you marry me?”_

_Natulala si Jongin and even na sumisigaw ang utak niya ng ‘yes’ the words won’t even leave his mouth, his mouth still trying to process the entire proposal._

_Nakatayo lang ito, frozen habang nakatingin kay Kyungsoo na tila nawawalan ng pag-asa sa bawat segundo na lumilipas._

_“Ayaw mo ba?” Tumayong disappointed si Kyungsoo, boses ay puno ng lungkot, pero mabilis na hinawakan ni Jongin sa kanyang pisngi at nagkita ang kanilang mga mata on the process._

_“Baby.. nagulat lang ako kasi this is not how-“ Jongin pauses letting out a laugh of disbelief, pushing Kyungsoo ng magpumiglas ito out of his hold, his glistening orbs looking anywhere except Jongin._

_“Sorry Jongin, naisip ko lang na baka gusto mo ding kasama ako habambuhay pero mukhang mali yata ako.”_

_“No- ofcourse not! Kyungsoo baby, listen to me first..” Jongin laughs, finding Kyungsoo really really really really adorable sa oras na iyon. “Will you marry me Kyungsoo Do?” Napahinto si Kyungsoo sa pagpupumiglas at tila may mahika na ine-engganyo ang kanyang mata ay napatingin it okay Jongin._

_Sinceridad at pagmamahal ang unang nakita ni Kyungsoo sa mata ng kasintahan, his playful side all gone at ngayon ay seryoso lamang ito._

_“Anong-“_

_“The dinner, the roses, everything here Kyungsoo is more than me showing my love. This is my proposal, my way of asking you to be mine, to be my husband and to be the father of my kids. To be my home through the good times and throughout the storm. I’m actually thinking about something more romantic but nothing comes in my mind kaya I settled to this. Sana you liked it, sana-“ Kyungsoo lurches forward, pressing his body kay Jongin as he kisses him hungrily, his short arms encircling sa leeg ng kasintahan._

_“I do.” Kyungsoo whispers in between the kisses. “I do Jongin, I do!”_

_Sa gabing iyon, buong magdamag nilang pinagsaluhan ang mainit na pagmamahal ng isa’t isa. Sa pamamagitan ng mga halik, ng yakap at pag-iisang katawan, sa mga bawat salitang binibitawan, mga pangakong sila lamang magpakailanman._

Nagising lamang si Kyungsoo ng marinig ang sunod sunod na pag ring ng cellphone. Nakatulog ito sa sofa habang naghihintay sa pag-uwi ng kanyang pinakamamahal na asawa.

He looks at it his phone na regalo pa ni Jongin on their 4th wedding anniversary.

10 missed calls and 27 unread text messages from Jongin.

Napansin din nito ang oras, 12:10 midnight and supposedly Noche Buena na. He opened a message from his husband.

**Mr. Kim /heart emoji/ /heart emoji/ /heart emoji/**

**11:24 P.M.**

**Baby, I will be running late.**

**Mr. Kim /heart emoji/ /heart emoji/ /heart emoji/**

**11:48 P.M.**

**I don’t think I can make it to Noche Buena.**

**Mr. Kim /heart emoji/ /heart emoji/ /heart emoji/**

**12:00 MN**

**Please open my gift.**

Nakanguso ngunit sinunod naman ni Kyungsoo ang text ng asawa niya, he walks toward their huge ass Christmas tree, looked for Jongin’s gift for him.

Ng makita ito which is underneath a piled up boxes of gifts, kumportableng umupo si Kyungsoo sa carpeted floor and excited na binuksan ito.

Magaan lang ang manipis at pahabang box and Kyungsoo wondered kung ano ang regalo ni Jongin for him this year.

Maybe plane tickets somewhere? Out of the country? Last year, plane tickets to Turkey ang regalo ni Jongin kung saan nag honeymoon ulit ang mag-asa.

Isang brown envelope ang laman ng box, Kyungsoo raises a brow, proving his hunch strong.

With a smile he opens the envelope at kinuha ang laman nito pero mabilis naglaho ang ngiti sa kanyang labi, ang kaninang saya at tuwa sa puso napalitan ng pagtataka, ng takot at ng sakit.

Divorce Paper.

Divorce paper ang regalo ni Jongin na naghihintay na lamang ng pirma ni Kyungsoo.

His eyes started to blur, head dizzy at heart breaking.

Joke ba ito? He re-reads it again.

It’s definitely a fucking divorce paper.

But why? What the fuck happened? They made love just yesterday lang and Jongin’s being the usual sweet and romantic puppy Jongin that he always love.

Naging jelly ang tuhod ni Kyungsoo at kung hindi lang ito nakaupo sa sahig, maybe natumba na si Kyungsoo sa sahig. Nahihilo siya, gusto niyang masuka, gustong iluwa ang pusong nadurog para buuin ni Jongin sa kanyang pag-uwi, katulad ng isang jigsaw puzzle, for it to become whole again.

Kahit na nanghihina, Kyungsoo manages na makuha ang kanyang cellphone, dialing his husbands number.

He wanted Jongin to go home, gusto niyang yakapin siya ng asawa at sabihing hindi niya ito iiwan. That the gift is just a prank.

Kyungsoo will forgive him.

Subalit sa halip na si Jongin ang sumagot boses ng babae ang narinig niya sa kabilang linya, nagsasabing nakapatay ang cellphone ng asawa or wala siyang signal.

He tried again, again and again pero walang Jongin Kim ang sumagot.

Kyungsoo looks at the dining table, he worked hard for it para pagsaluhan nilang mag-asawa.

Ito na ba ang katapusan?

May isasalba pa ba?

Bumabaha ng katanungan, ng bakit ang utak ni Kyungsoo at kailangan niya ang asawa na tanging susi sa katanungang iyon.

Pero walang Jongin, walang Jongin Kim na umuwi.

Maganda ang view from Jongin’s hotel view, kita niya ang buong siyudad ng Tokyo na halos takpan na ng mga nyebe. Pero kung anong ganda ang scenario ganoon naman kapangit, ka miserable ang realidad niya.

Lulong sa alak si Jongin, hindi makabangon sa kama kung saan tanging luha ang karamay niya, kung saan alak ang nandoon para tulungan siyang makalimot sa kanyang ginawa.

Pero mahal niya si Kyungsoo, mahal na mahal nito ang asawa at ang gusto lamang niya ay maging masaya ito, ngayon at sa hinaharap.

He rolls on the bed, pulling the duvet sa kanyang mukha, shielding his face from the light.

“Kyungsoo..” He cries repeatedly, non-stop.

Dapat umuwi na siya, his lawyer had confirmed na pinirmahan na ni Kyungsoo ang divorce paper nila at umalis na din ito sa kanilang tahanan.

He wished for Kyungsoo not to sign it, to rip it into a million pieces but where they are now is kasalanan ni Jongin, siya ang may sala at si Kyungsoo ang pinaka biktima niya.

Kyungsoo Kim, ang pinakamamahal na asawa ni Jongin.

He was brought back again sa nakaraan kung kelan una silang pormal na nagkakilala.

Teacher siya ng pamangkin na si Raeon at lowkey nagseselos sa guro dahil palaging siya ang bukambibig ng kanyang pamangkin.

Jealousy is what drove him to know Kyungsoo better.

And when Jongin caught Kyungsoo na pasikretong naglalagay ng jar of cookies sa bag ni Raeon, that’s when his jealousy melted.

The cookies, yung cookies that Raeon hates kaya siya ang palaging kumakain. He loved it, how it tastes, hindi matamis kaya hindi nakakaumay kainin.

Doon na nagkabayag si Jongin to ask Kyungsoo out.

First date, akala niya first date ay bibigay na ang cute na teacher sa mga cheesy lines niya.

First date, akala ni Jongin hanggang first date at hindi na masusundan pa.

Pero umabot sila ng five dates and he’s having a hard time na pigilan ang katawan, ang urge na hawakan ang kamay ni Kyungsoo, na halikan ang mapupula at mapang-akit na hugis pusong labi nito.

And sa sixth date nila, parehas na silang hindi nakapagpigil na.

Miss na miss na miss na ni Jongin si Kyungsoo, sa bawat pag-pikit ay kasabay ang panalangin na sa pag-mulat ay ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo ang masilayan niya, nakaupo sa tabi nito at sinusuklay ng daliri ang kanyang buhok. Kagaya ng laging ginagawa ng asawa sa tuwing umiiyak siya.

Pero everytime he opens his eyes at hindi nakikita si Kyungsoo, paulit-ulit na nabibiyak ang puso niya.

Bakit sila pa?

Bakit siya pa?

Tatlong linggo after ay umuwi na si Jongin sa bahay nila, bahay niya. At dahil ni isa sa ka-pamilya or kaibigan nila ang nagtext or nagtanong sa kanya, he assumed that Kyungsoo never told anyone about their divorce.

Mabigat ang kanyang katawan, ayaw sumunod ng paa niya. Jongin’s glued sa harapan ng kanilang front door, a palm nasa knob, unmoving, tila may sariling utak, may sariling puso na nagsasabing wag mo ng saktan pa ang sarili mo.

Pero kailangan niyang harapin ang future na mag isa at walang Kyungsoo sa buhay niya.

Kaya he forces himself to push the door open.

Tahimik ang bahay na dati ay maingay kapag nasa bahay silang dalawa ng mahal niya.

Miss na niya si Kyungsoo at nahulog muli ang pusong nilagyan niya ng scotch tape lang para gumana pa.

Dati kapag pumapasok siya, ngiti ni Kyungsoo ang sumasalubong sa kanya, mainit na yakap ng asawa ang papawi sa stress na dulot ng kanyang trabaho, malambot na halik ang gamot sa pagod na katawan at malamig na puso.

Ngayon wala na.

Wala ng Kyungsoo.

Malinis ang bahay pero nakatayo parin ang Christmas Tree sa sulok ng salas na magkasama pa nilang inayos a month ago, nandoon pa ang regalo.

Dumiretso si Jongin doon, umiiyak, nasasaktan. He squats down at pinulot ang regalo ng asawa para sa kanya.

He unwraps it at isang pahabang box na brown ang laman nito, binuksan niya yung lid at doon na humagulgol si Jongin ng iyak ng makita ang laman nito.

Isang pregnancy kit na may dalawang linya. Buntis ang asawa niya.

Lalong nadurog ang puso sa kanyang ginawa. Hindi lang sila ni Kyungsoo ang sinaktan niya kung hindi pati ang anak na pinangarap niya.

Jongin cries, hugging, kissing the kit unmindful na madumi ito.

“Kyungsoo, I’m sorry.” Iyak ni Jongin.

Paulit ulit na pag-iyak niya.

**_One Year Later_ **

Kahit pagod at losyang, hindi parin nito maitago ang ganda ni Kyungsoo. He’s glowing, cheeks puffing and as if hardin ng rosas, mapupula ang pisngi nito.

Broken hearted man pero dahil sa apat na buwang anak na kamukha ng isang ama niya, unti unting nahihilom ang puso ni Kyungsoo. He’s getting better dahil kailangan niyag magpakatatag for his baby.

“Teka lang!” Umiiyak si Jongsoo dahil tumae ang bata. Panicky na si Kyungsoo at hindi alam kung uunahin ang anak or ang taong katok ng katok sa labas ng pintuan niya.

Mabilis niyang pinahid ng wet wipes ang maduming pwet ng anak at ng malinis na, karga ang baby na ngayon ay thankfully huminto na sa pag-iyak ay naglakad ito para pagbuksan ang nasa labas. Baka dumating na ang inorder nitong diaper online.

“Good morning-“

“Kyungsoo.”

“Baekhyun.”

Nakaupo si Baekhyun sa salas, hinihintay si Kyungsoo na bumalik mula sa kwarto. Pinatulog pa nito ang anak niya dahil baka umiyak lang sa antok.

Maliit lang ang apartment ni Kyungsoo, isang kwarto lang ito, may crib sa salas at ang sink nito sa kusina ay puno pa ng hindi nahugasang pinagkainan, may mga kumakalat na empty cup noodles.

Mag-isa nalang si Kyungsoo na binubuhay ang anak nito, perfectly understandable ang itsura ng apartment sa sitwasyon ng single father.

Tumayo si Baekhyun at kumuha ng garbage bag, isa isa niyang pinulot ang mga basura at ng matapos ay inumpisahan niyang hugasan ang mga hugasin.

“Baek.. A-ako na diyan.”

“Ako na. Patapos naman na.”

Hindi nakasagot si Kyungsoo at itinapon nalang ang garbage bag sa labas. Pagkabalik ay nakaupo na si Baekhyun sa sofa, hinihintay siya pero sa kusina siya dumiretso, kumuha ng yakult na paborito ni Baekhyun at saka bumalik to join his friend sa salas.

He handed Baekhyun his drink at kinuha naman nito.

“Baek I’m-“

“Soo, ayoko ng magpaligoy ligoy pa. C-can you go home and see Jongin?”

“Baek, wala na akong karapatan. Tapos na kami.”

“One last time Kyungsoo. One last time. He knew about your son. He’s been sending you money para sa bata, for you. Some days he would drop by at pinagmamasdan ka, kayo mula sa malayo. He would cry, iniimagine na kasama ka na pinapalaki ang anak niyo, si Jongsoo.”

Kahit sa masakit ang naging katapusan ng kasal nila, kahit ang daming unanswered questions ay hindi nakuhang magalit ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin.

He tried, sinubukan niyang magalit but he ends up feeling guilty. Kasi mahal niya si Jongin at nangako siya sa sarili na ibibigay ang lahat ng gusto nito. Even if it means to give up his own happiness he will.

Call him martyr or stupid but lagi laging pagmamahal niya for Jongin ang nangingibabaw. Everyday, its’s not the divorce or ang pananakit ni Jongin ang iniisip niya but the happy memories they made and shared together ang binabalikan niya.

Nasaktan man siya ng asawa, hindi maipagkakailang mas maraming ngiti at tuwa ang ibinigay ni Jongin sa kanya.

“Isang beses lang Baek.”

“Oo, isang beses lang ang hinihiling ko sayo Kyungsoo..”

Doon parin nakatira si Jongin sa bahay nilang dalawa ni Kyungsoo. Honestly, hindi naisip ni Kyungsoo that his _husband-_ ex husband would stay sa bahay na sabay nilang pinangarap at pinagawa. Si Baekhyun ang may karga kay Jongsoo dahil may hawak na bouquet ng bulaklak at ilang bote ng wine si Kyungsoo.

“Jongin! We’re here!” Excited na sumigaw si Baekhyun kaya nagulat ang batang hawak at tinitigan siya ng masama. “Ang cute ni baby! Nandito na si Jongsoo! Hanap ka!”

Nakabuntot lang si Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun pero ang paningin niya umiikot sa loob ng bahay, nothing really changed. Kagaya parin ng dati ang furnitures, ang mga gamit at pati na ang Christmas Tree na sabay nilang itinayo.

May mga regalo sa ilalim nito kaya doon inilapag ni Kyungsoo ang mga wine niya.

Jongin loves wine.

Ang malakas na boses at tawa ni Baekhyun nalang ang sinundan ni Kyungsoo. Nasa dulong hallway ito, sa guest room.

Sumunod si Kyungsoo at muntikan niyang mabitawan ang hawak na bouquet ng makita ang pinakamamahal niya. Nasa kama, nakaupo at nakatitig lamang sa anak nito.

His eyes are empty and dead.

“..ang cute cute ni Jongsoo no? Baby mo to.” Baekhyun sing songs habang sumasayaw sa harapan ni Jongin, karga si Jongsoo na nakatingin lang din sa unfamiliar face ni Jongin.

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo tries to call out, his voice shaky.

Hindi ito pinansin ng dating asawa.

“Hey Jongin? Soo’s there.” Itinuro pa ni Baekhyun ang spot ni Kyungsoo, doon lang napatingin si Jongin sa kanya. Isang sulyap lang, the same lifeless glance bago tumingin si Jongin sa anak.

“Nini..” Pagtawag ni Jongin sa anak.

“Nope nope.. Nini Jr. Jongsoo.” Baekhyun says.

Naguluhan lalo si Kyungsoo sa nangyayari.

“Jongin?” Dinala si Kyungsoo ng sariling paa sa harapan ni Jongin.

Hindi siya pinapansin. Galit ba? Galit ba si Jongin sa kanya? Hindi na siya mahal? Naubos na ba?

“Jongin.. mahal ko?” Kyungsoo repeats. “Nini..” He calls him by his nickname at doon lang siya binigyang attention ng ama ng anak niya.

“Jongsoo..” Jongin says at nginitian si Jongsoo, reaching his hand. The four month old held unto Jongin’s point finger. Gripping on it para isubo sa sariling bunganga. “Hehehe. Jongsoo.”

“Alzheimers. May Alzheimers si Jongin Soo. Kaya ka niya iniwan dahil ayaw niyang maging pabigat, ayaw niyang saktan ka dahil isang masayang hinaharap ang pinangako niya sayo. Hindi yung ganito, isang buhay na maaalala ka lang niya kung kailan nais ng utak niya.”

Napaluhod sa sakit si Kyungsoo. Kung masakit na iniwan siya ni Jongin mas masakit palang malaman na naghihirap ang taong mahal ka at wala ka man lang nagawa para tulungan siya.

Kyungsoo cried on Jongin’s lap. Repeatedly apologizing for signing that divorce paper, for letting go, for giving up.

Kung sana ay hinintay niya na bumalik si Jongin..

Ang daming what ifs, ang daming sana.

“Mahal na mahal ka niya. Ikaw lang ang tanging minahal niya.”

“Wag ka na iyak.” Lalong humagulgol si Kyungsoo ng magsalita si Jongin, ng haplusin nito ang buhok ni Kyungsoo.

The smaller male immediately takes Jongin’s hand, kissing those once warm and callous hands that he used to hold when life is being shit, urging him to move forward and be strong.

“Jongin, mahal ko.. andito na ako. Hinding hindi na kita iiwan pa.” Kyungsoo cries, eyes locked with Jongin while he brings the latter’s palm to cup his cold and wet cheek. “Mahal kita. Sorry sorry.” Paulit ulit na sinabi ni Kyungsoo.

Can’t hold back any longer, niyakap na ni Kyungsoo si Jongin.

“Wag ka na iyak, ayaw ko nun.” Jongin says at sinubukan ni Kyungsoo na pigilan ang emosyon, ang nakakabingi, nakakasakal na sakit dahil iyon ang nais ng mahal niya.

He swallows an impending sob and pulled out from the hug.

“Baby, nandito na ako. Sasamahan kita, hindi na kita iiwan ha?”

“Asan si Kyungsoo ko?” Jongin pouts and Kyungsoo kissed it gently, smoothly. Hopeful for a miracle to happen.

“Andito lang si Kyungsoo.. Hindi ka na iiwan ni Kyungsoo Nini.” Kyungsoo forces a smile, mixture of tears and mucus is soaking his cheek.

“Di na?” Jongin asks, waiting for assurance.

“Hindi na mahal. Hinding hindi na.” Tumango si Jongin na tila naiintindihan ito at yumakap kay Kyungsoo.

“Antok ako.” Sabi niya kay Kyungsoo.

“Tulog ka muna mahal, pagkagising mo dito lang kami ni Jongsoo ha? Dito lang kami ng anak mo.”

Jongin hums a reply bago makatulog muli.

Umalis ang nurse ni Jongin, umuwi to take a day off. Pati si Baekhyun ay umuwi na din at babalik nalang daw bukas.

Malinis ang bahay, walang masyadong gagawin si Kyungsoo dahil nga tulog na din si Jongsoo.

He looks arounds the kitchen. May mga ingredients for cookies and since gutom na din siya, he decided to bake some. Pampawala din ng stress at lungkot.

Two hours later, dalawang batch na ng cookies ang natapos ni Kyungsoo at may nasa loob na ulit ng oven.

Naghuhugas si Kyungsoo ng mga ginamit sa pag bake when two arms encircled around him and a warm body is suddenly pressed against his back.

“Kyungsoo..” It’s Jongin’s voice, he’s crying while his face is buried sa leeg ng ex husband. “Baby ko.” He choke on the pain at napatalikod na din si Kyungsoo to hug his husband, the only man on his life.

“Baby, andito na ako. I’m sorry mahal ko.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo.

Mabilis na sinunggaban ni Jongin ang mga labi ng asawa na sobrang namimiss niya, kissing it like there’s no tomorrow for the both of them.

“I’m sorry..”

“I love you..”

“Mahal kita.”

“Nandito lang ako..”

Paulit-ulit na kumakawala sa kanilang mga bunganga in the middle of their kiss. Kyungsoo’s seated on the sink now, his legs wrapped around Jongin’s torso habang pinagsasaluhan ang maiinit na halik na puno ng pagmamahal.

Not long after, nasa kama na ang dalawa. Between them is Jongsoo peacefully sleeping.

Magkaharap ang mag-asawa, mata ay hindi mawala sa mukha ng isa. Kay tagal hinahanap, kay tagal na inaasam asam.

“Kamukha ko siya..” Ngiti ni Jongin habang naglalaro ang isang daliri sa ilong ng anak niya, gently painting the toddler’s face with his finger, carving the image on the depth of his heart.

His heart that could always remember when his brain fails.

“Iyakin din gaya mo..” Kyungsoo added.

Maraming katanungan ang nais masagot, maraming I’m sorry ang gustong bitawan ni Kyungsoo. Pero oras ang kanilang kalaban and he wants their borrowed time to be spent happily, no more cries or heartbreaks.

“Talaga? Ano namana sayo?”

“Hmmmm. Parehas kaming mahal na mahal ka sobra.” Kyungsoo smiles, he never smiled this wide since the divorce.

“Awww, edi mas sakin talaga nagmana ang anak natin?” Jongin pouts and Kyungsoo sneakily kiss it away.

“Bakit? Pano mo nasabi?”

“Kasi parehas kaming mas mahal na mahal ka.” Kyungsoo’s heart swells in joy.

“Mahal kita. Tatagan mo, aalagaan kita habambuhay.” He smiles at Jongin. “At papakasalan kita ulit.” Jongin chuckles.

“Come here baby.” Sumunod naman si Kyungsoo at nahiga sa tabi ng ex husband, nagyakapan ang dalawa, engulfing each other’s warmth. “I love you.” Jongin tells him. Not counting kung pang ilang _I love you_ niya na ito since bumalik siya.

“I love you too.. Mahal na mahal na mahal kita Jongin Kim.” The mentioned man can’t stop smiling.

“Marry me? Marry me Kyungsoo.”

Tumango si Kyungsoo. Handa siya, handa siyang pakasalan si Jongin at harapin ang hinaharap na sabay nilang pinangarap, ang magkasama sa hirap man o ginhawa.

Masaya si Kyungsoo, masayang masaya.

Masaya dahil kahit ngayon lang ay bumalik ang asawa niya. Hindi man nito alam kung hanggang kailan pero ang mahalaga ay magkasama sila, magkayakap at mahal parin ang isat isa.

And this is enough for him.

Always enough as long as magkasama sila.

It’s their love against time.

Wakas.


End file.
